The Sexy Adventures of Annie and Britta
by RMan15
Summary: Annie and Britta are forced into scenarios that make them get frisky with each other. Rated M for Language, and Girl-on-Girl sex.
1. A quick skinny dip

The Adventures of Annie and Britta by RMan15

Chapter 1: A trip to the pool

Annie and Britta had decided to take a trip to the pool. When they got there, it was a bit odd. "Where is everybody?" asks Annie. Britta calmly shrugs, then says, "They must be at the new Ricky Nightshade event." They walked up to the pool, happy they have it to themselves, when Britta got a naughty idea. Annie was about to say something when she looked over to see Britta undoing her biking top and pulling down her panties, leaving her completely naked. "Britta what are you doing!" Annie exclaimed. Britta said, "Come on goodie-two shoes! Like you've never gone skinny dipping." Annie shocked by that said, "Well yeah actually, I haven't." Britta grinned, then said,"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that." Then in a quick move, ripped off Annie's bikini top, letting her perfect breasts hang out (well in Britta's opinion, they were. It's not made better by the fact that they didn't flop down and stayed where they were even once bare. Damn Annie and her perfect breasts!) Annie, surprised, shouted,"Britta!" Britta shrugged, held up Annie's top, and dived into the pool shouting,"Come get it!" Annie went after her and chased her around until finally she dived under and grabbed Britta's ass, causing her to yelp in shock. Annie than grabbed Britta's arms and pinned her against the pool. Her face just inches away, Annie just felt something for a second and so did Britta, and them they were onto each other, lips passionately locked, Britta's hands slipping off Annie's shorts. Annie moaned passionately as Britta drove her fingers into the warmth between her legs. "Perfectly shaved too?!" Thought Britta as she propped Annie against the wall then went down on her, tastily licking her clit as Annie cries out pleasure. Then it's Annie's turn,and she opens Britta's legs and then her own then forces her clit onto Brittas. They cried out in rhythm as the pleasure overwhelmed them. Exhausted, they climbed out of the pool, layed down, and Britta kissed Annies breasts passionately. Satisfied and hearing the sound of people coming in, they got dressed and left. Come Monday, Shirley asks, "How was everyone's weekends?" In unison, Annie and Britta said "interesting.", looked at each other then smiled.

part 2 coming soon


	2. Girls Night

The Adventures of Annie and Britta by RMan15

Chapter 1: A trip to the pool

Annie and Britta had decided to take a trip to the pool. When they got there, it was a bit odd. "Where is everybody?" asks Annie. Britta calmly shrugs, then says, "They must be at the new Ricky Nightshade event." They walked up to the pool, happy they have it to themselves, when Britta got a naughty idea. Annie was about to say something when she looked over to see Britta undoing her biking top and pulling down her panties, leaving her completely naked. "Britta what are you doing!" Annie exclaimed. Britta said, "Come on goodie-two shoes! Like you've never gone skinny dipping." Annie shocked by that said, "Well yeah actually, I haven't." Britta grinned, then said,"Well then, we'll just have to do something about that." Then in a quick move, ripped off Annie's bikini top, letting her perfect breasts hang out (well in Britta's opinion, they were. It's not made better by the fact that they didn't flop down and stayed where they were even once bare. Damn Annie and her perfect breasts!) Annie, surprised, shouted,"Britta!" Britta shrugged, held up Annie's top, and dived into the pool shouting,"Come get it!" Annie went after her and chased her around until finally she dived under and grabbed Britta's ass, causing her to yelp in shock. Annie than grabbed Britta's arms and pinned her against the pool. Her face just inches away, Annie just felt something for a second and so did Britta, and them they were onto each other, lips passionately locked, Britta's hands slipping off Annie's shorts. Annie moaned passionately as Britta drove her fingers into the warmth between her legs. "Perfectly shaved too?!" Thought Britta as she propped Annie against the wall then went down on her, tastily licking her clit as Annie cries out pleasure. Then it's Annie's turn,and she opens Britta's legs and then her own then forces her clit onto Brittas. They cried out in rhythm as the pleasure overwhelmed them. Exhausted, they climbed out of the pool, layed down, and Britta kissed Annies breasts passionately. Satisfied and hearing the sound of people coming in, they got dressed and left. Come Monday, Shirley asks, "How was everyone's weekends?" In unison, Annie and Britta said "interesting.", looked at each other then smiled.

part 2 coming soon


End file.
